


Four is a Crowd

by celestial_light



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, More Characters to be Added too, Sith Obi-Wan, sith clones, tags and relationships to be added, title prone to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_light/pseuds/celestial_light
Summary: When Obi-Wan had gone Sith, he had thrown caution to the wind and boarded the nearest available shuttle. He had hoped that his journey to the Dark Side would be a solo act.However, he hadn’t counted on the three cadets hiding away on the ship.





	Four is a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea for a while and just wanted to bring it to life. the title is prone to change, but i think i kinda like it :D i plan to continue writing this, but that only depends on the feedback. if all goes well it'll be a weekly update!
> 
> also, visit me on my [my tumblr](https://myinkandtrees.tumblr.com/)!

“St-stay where you are!” 

Obi-Wan fought the urge to groan as he heard the small voice come from behind him. How he had failed to sense the stowaways before he’d launched himself into space was a mystery to him (it could have been the fact that there were twenty other clones shooting at him, and a very grief stricken, confused Anakin was doing everything in his power to drag Obi-Wan away from the docking port), but now that he had finally noticed them, it was time to address the situation. 

“Are you going to shoot me?” He asked slyly, as he stood up from his seat and slowly made his way towards the braver of the three, who stood before the other two with his pistol pointed at Obi-Wan with a shaky grip.

The Former Jedi smirked, “You wouldn’t kill a--”

A blue bolt erupted from the blaster before he could even finish his sentence, and in a swift movement, the entire corridor was filled with a blinding white light as Obi-Wan activated his saber. Not only was the bolt deflected into the control panel, but the gun had been cut in two.

The cadet looked in horror as his weapon fell to the ground in a heap of metal and soot.

“Y-you’re no Jedi!” Piped up another, who’d been cowering behind his brother, “A Jedi would never  attack a clone!”

“Need I remind you that you  _ did  _ shoot at me first,” began the older man as his saber deactivated,  “I was simply defending myself.”

The trio erupted. 

“You were going to kill us, don’t pretend like you weren’t!”

“You stole a ship! And you attacked the other Jedi.” The gun-toting cadet pointed out, “There’s something wrong with you.”

Obi-Wan denied  neither of the accusations, for each held a bit of truth to them. However, he was not going to kill them. He may’ve been a Sith, but there was nothing good to come out of killing a trio of defenseless cadets. Especially when they all reminded him of his commander. He stopped his thought process there. Thinking about Cody would inevitably lead to him think about the war, and then the Jedi Order, and then Anakin.

“He’s a sith.” Explained the quiet one, who’d hidden in the shadows the moment Obi-wan had advanced towards them, “That’s what they were saying….and his eyes….look at his eyes.” 

That was enough to break Obi-Wan out of his thoughts.

“I’m glad  my reputation precedes me. I’m curious to know what else they’ve said about me.”

The cadets panicked.

“Sith have golden eyes!” The rambunctious one said, “Bright golden eyes--like  _ his _ !”

“Says who?”

“Says General Ti!”

“Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, I can let you three off on the nearest habitable planet,” Obi-Wan  interrupted, slightly agitated. Thinking about Shaak-Ti wouldn’t help him either.

“We can’t just go back?”  Hopeful and slightly nervous, the more neutral of the three ask, “Back to Coruscant.”

“Forgive me for not wanting to be arrested.”

“You should have thought about that before you  ran off!” Ever the resilient, the gunslinging cadet had seized the opportunity to duck under Obi-Wan and dart towards the controls.  Naturally his brothers had moved to restrain the older man. 

Correction--one brother had attempted to restrain the other man. The other remained in the shadows.

It didn’t take long for Obi-Wan to seize them with the force. 

“Why were  you three on this ship?” Asked the General, turning the question on them, “I don’t believe you had any permission to be here either. And If I’m correct, you had already entered coordinates well away from Coruscant.”

They were silent, though a look of  pure guilt was exchanged amongst them.

“I won’t put you down until you tell me.”

“We were running away.”

Two pairs of amber eyes--one shocked and the other angry--turned towards the shadowed clone.

“Snoop?” They said in unison, “What the hell? You can’t tell a Jedi we’re deserting.”

“Oh this should be entertaining.” Obi-Wan mused as he crossed his arms, slowly allowing the cadets to touch the ground, “And you wanted to turn  _ me  _ in.”

“Easy for you to say, Jedi. It isn’t your brothers who’re being marched to their deaths every day--” 

“What he means to say,” Said the other, “Is that we’re more aware than our brothers.” 

“And he’s not a Jedi, remember.” Snoop spoke up again, “He’s like us.”

The gunslinger disagreed, wholeheartedly, but Obi-Wan wasn’t blaming him. If they had anything in common, it was that they were all stuck together in the ship. They weren’t wrong about their brothers, all the bloodshed, all the death and devastation....Obi-Wan couldn’t understand that, not like a clone.

But he could understand why it might make them want to leave. He didn’t blame any clone for deserting.

“If you’re trying to flee, why on Earth would you want me to bring you back?”

“Because you were trying to kill us!” The Gunslinger bluttered, as if it were the most obvious answer.

“We thought you were trying to kill us,” corrected the neutral one, “But now that we know you aren’t….we need this ship.”

“Finders keepers,” Obi-Wan teased, “I need it.”

“That’s not even how that works?” Gunslinger responded, “We were in the ship first.”

“Fine, let’s say I give you the ship,” Obi-Wan began, “Where would you go.”

Another stretch of silence.

“You have no idea what you want to do.” Stated the former Jedi, with a raised brow.

The Gunslinger snorted, “And you do?”

“I know how to survive if need be,” Obi-Wan retired, “Do you?”  
  
He hadn’t meant for the last words to come out, and in all honesty he was being his usually snarky self.

He never fathomed the adventure it would entail.

“Help us?” Snoop was beside him in an instant, “We’ll die without you.” 

“Who knows how long it’ll take for the Republic to pick us up?” asked the other, “we could be stolen.”

He was a little taken aback by their sudden change of heart. Though he’d expected it with Snoop, the neutral cadet has been a surprise. But he could sense their worry leaking into the Force, their uncertainty as well. They weren’t prepared for this journey.

Obi-Wan should have said no. But there was a large part of him that yearned to give these cadets a better life than he had his own men, to perhaps start his reprimations with the clones with these three younglings if possible.

“Are all three of you in agreement?”

They turned towards the gunslinger, whom had his arms crossed and an eternal scowl on his face, “What the hell. Freedom seems nice. So does not dying.”

“Very well then.” Obi-wan sighed, much as he did when he came to an understanding with Anakin after a long argument,  “What are your names?”

“Snoop!”

“Hotshot!” Cried the Gunslinger.

“Lore!” Cried the neutral one.  
  
They yelled like they were being called to attention, and the Sith couldn’t help but chuckle. 

Obi-Wan nodded, “Well I’m Obi-Wan, but you already knew that though.”

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm sure there are a lot of questions, like why obi-wan became a sith, what the clones are doing on the ship, and everyone else's reactions. I really want to get into how this is affecting Anakin and Obi-Wan's men! Tell me what you think, i live for feedback!


End file.
